Naruto - Children Of The Fox
by Umbra Gami
Summary: Minato in his infinite wisdom decides to marry both Kushina and Mikoto, leading to the birth of two sons. But when the Kyuubi escapes, he has no choice but to split its yin from its yang and place it into the two boys. Sasuke is Naruto's brother and both of them are the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi. Will the world be able to handle them both? Read and review at your own leisure.


**Author's notes;**

**Disclaimer;  
I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, the anime nor the manga nor any movies, products or merchandise thereof, nor the rights to any of the former.  
All of the above belong to Kishimoto and / or those who own the rights.  
I do, however, own the intellectual rights to any and all original characters or themes I create and / or write.**

**Please support the official release.  
Thank you.**

**With that out of the way, please enjoy.**  
**~Umbra Gami  
**

* * *

**Naruto;  
Children of the Fox**

Chapter one – All is fair in love and war

Mikoto Uchiha ran extremely fast, her long black hair streaming behind her as she carried a small, brightly wrapped box and a picnic basket with her as she smiled brightly.

Today was one of the few good days, what with them being in the middle of a war and everything, and she was determined to make the most of it.  
Today... Well, today was _his _birthday, the birthday of Minato Namikaze, Konohana's yellow flash, one of her personal best friends and, if rumours were to be trusted, the next Hokage of Konohagakure. They had been on the same team since the academy, along with Kushina.

Ah Kushina, her other best friend and the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune, a secret that only she and Minato had been told by the girl herself.

Kushina was also her rival in many things, strength, ability and all things Ninja, but also, Kushina was her rival in love.

For they were both madly in love with a certain blond haired Shinobi.

Said Shinobi was standing by a lake in the middle of a clearing, sunlight shining around him, making his hair glint every time he moved. It was a captivating sight, one that made her stop right in her tracks.

Minato turned round, sensing the presence of his two friends, smiling brightly.  
"Kushina, Mikoto! I haven't seen you in forever. Please set down the picnic, I'm starving." Minato laughed, enjoying the company of his friends.  
Being the Kunoichi they were, Kushina and Mikoto had everything out in a flash.

Kushina, being the Uzumaki that she was had brought out the self-proclaimed food of the Gods; Ichiraku Ramen, kept heated by a special sealing scroll, as well as some sweets, chocolate and buns.  
Mikoto however had brought wholesome dishes, food that a ninja could eat to stay fit and such.

All this food was spread out over a nice pain cloth and the three sat around it, chatting amicably like the friends that they were, war be damned.

Then Minato decided to surprise them with one simple announcement.  
"The old man's finally decided. I am to be the next Hokage." Minato said, smiling brightly at the two Kunoichi in front of him.

A moment of silence.  
Then another.  
Then there was an explosion of happiness from the two as they disappeared from sight then reappeared, hugging the blonde.

He allowed the three way hug to continue before releasing them back to their side of the blanket.

However he seemed to want to speak further, or something was bothering him.

"What is it, _Hokage-Sama_?" Kushina teased, tipping her head.

"What's wrong, Minato-Kun?" Mikoto asked, looking genuinely worried.  
"Nothing's _wrong_. I'm just thinking about something... As you both know, I'm on the front lines a lot, what with my Hiraishin and my other techniques and well I'm starting to realise that... I might not be in the Hokage position for a long time." The blonde said slowly and carefully, his measured voice carrying each word with an air of seriousness giving him an aura that had all but secured his position as Hokage on its own

Mikoto and Kushina opened their mouths to rebuke him, to tell him he was wrong but he cut them off by punctuating the sentence with his hand, telling them without words that he had yet to finish.  
"I am not afraid of dying if it means that I will die protecting this village with my heart, body and soul. To keep Konohana and my loved ones safe... I would give anything.  
However, I have... Become aware that I am... Well, how to say it? It's a little harder saying it than I first imagined... I'm looking for... well, that is to say... I ... I would like a family." The future Hokage managed to splutter out.  
The two women before him slowly processed the information.  
Mikoto recovered rather quickly.

"Well, I can't imagine that would be very hard for you of all people, Minato. You're admired all over the village." Mikoto said, smiling kindly, despite her inner turmoil.  
"The problem isn't quite that, I already have an idea of who, the problem is that, the 'who' in this case is two people... and well..." Minato sighed. Even he could tell that he was rambling at this point. What would be the worst thing that could happen if he just upped and came out with it?

Well, best not to ask really, seeing as some God seemed to enjoy screwing with his life.  
"Kushinada Mito Uzumaki, Mikoto Rao Uchiha, I am in love with both of you." Minato Namikaze stated, bowing his head.

Silence.

Silence so thick that even a civilian would hear a pin dropping one thousand miles away.

Silence persisted, each torturous second playing out for an eternity as two women stared in shock at the blonde haired Shinobi.  
Minato closed his eyes and sighed.

Yep, he'd screwed that one up. Really, really badly. Not only had he lost two friends, he'd lost the only two women he felt he could ever have fallen in love with...  
He was about to perform the first Hokage's patented 'Depression-No-Jutsu' when he felt a warm silken sensation brushing against each cheek.  
His eyes sprang open and he found both Kushina and Mikoto sitting right in front of him, blushing as vibrantly as Kushina's hair, making the Uzumaki look like a tomato all round.  
"You two..." Minato blinked, blushing too at the show of affection.  
"It's a little strange but I can live with it, for you, besides, Mikoto-San is cute too. This will be fun~ ." Kushina giggled, making her friends, no partners now, blush.

"Well, I don't mind having to share you Minato-Kun, but make sure you don't leave either of us out." Mikoto said.  
Minato smiled, glad that he would never have to break either woman's heart by accepting the other. It would have killed him to see either sad which was why he'd hand chosen this path of action despite the fact that it was a long shot.  
Now just to deal with their respective parents / guardians.  
Minato shuddered.  
This was not going to be fun.

* * *

**Time Release: Art of the Timeskip!**

_One large and bloody Shinobi World War and some time later:_

It was the tenth of October, many days and nights had passed since the Third Great Shinobi War.

With the war ended, the soldiers had returned home, much to the delight of their lovers.  
One such family were several miles from the village, in an undisclosed area, bracing themselves as something new came into this world.  
The family was Minato, Mikoto and Kushina. On returning from the war, the two had attacked him and many secret and perverted things had happened that night.

The result of this was that both Uchiha and Uzumaki had fallen pregnant.  
Nine months later and here they were, hidden in a cavern with only the most trusted medics and guards on hand.  
Mikoto sat to the side, her own bundle of joy cradled in her arms as he drank from her. She had given birth to the boy just minutes ago and had given him the name Sasuke after the legendary Sasuke Sarutobi in the hopes that the boy would become a legend as well.  
The baby had the signature black hair of the Uchiha, bright blue eyes and a voice that could bring down a mountain.

Little Sasuke's voice was joined by the screeches of his mother's partner.  
"KAMI-F***ING DAMN YOU MINATO! I SWEAR WHEN THIS IS OVER, I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR-" Kushina ranted as Minato kept the Kyuubi's seal tight, not allowing the fox to get even a drip of Chakra free as the louder of his two wives attempted to swear her child out.

When this didn't seem to work, she began to push and soon another crying filled the room, the voice of Minato's second son, Naruto.  
The boy had his father's blonde hair, his mother's eyes and a powerful voice.  
He quietened quickly however and a still happiness filled the room as Minato looked over his two sons with tears in his eyes.

But the moment lasted nary a second as one by one, the Anbu and medics fell, blood spurting from their chest as they died instantly and a man in a black cloak wearing a white mask that covered everything but his right eye, in which you could see the Sharingan eye of the Uchiha clan.  
In his left hand, he held Sasuke, in his right he held Naruto. At his feet was the dead body of Mikoto Uchiha, her blood soaking over the boots of the masked man.  
"Give the Jinchūriki to me if you want your children to live, Fourth." The masked man said, his voice holding no emotion as he held the bawling children.  
Minato observed the situation within the blink of an eye, resisting the urge to throw up.

With a fast motion, Minato disappeared, taking his two children from the hands of the mask wearing man. He two however disappeared in an unfamiliar space-time Ninjutsu, leaving an explosive tag nearby.  
Minato barely had time to swear as he used a body flicker technique.  
However he was too late and could only watch as The masked man took Kushina, kicking and screaming, and disappeared in the same technique.

Minato allowed himself a moment to spit out the foulest swear words he'd ever come across before using the Hiraishin to appear right in front of the previous Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi.  
"Can't stop, man attacked, took Kushina, put everyone on highest alert, look after kids, kthxja-ne." Minato said, dumping his two sons on the sofa, though not before tagging them with the Hiraishin seal, and disappeared in his trademark yellow flash.

The old man sat looking at the space where Minato had once been. He'd been expecting something to happen, at least the part of him that was a paranoid old Ninja, but still.  
"I'm getting too old for this." Hiruzen sighed, calling a maid to look after the children before donning his battle armour.

Tonight was going to be one hell of a long one.

* * *

_A random clearing, somewhere in the forests of Konohagakure_

The masked man laughed as he finally undid the seal that tied the Kyuubi to the Uzumaki woman.  
"Now, Kyuubi, come for me!" He yelled, his Sharingan spinning wildly.  
"That's what she said..." Kushina mumbled through the pain of the extraction of the Kyuubi. Hell, if he was going to treat her like this, she'd make as many quips at his expense as she could.  
The masked man gave her a disgusted look before turning to the Kyuubi and slowly forcing his will over the beast's using a powerful Genjutsu.  
Once the beast was sufficiently obedient, he used his space-time Ninjutsu to throw it straight into the middle of Konohagakure.  
"Now then, you, former Jinchūriki, are useless to me. Time to die." He stated, picking a kunai from his pocket.  
However, a bright yellow flash appeared, and a man stood in between the two, his electric blue eyes burning with righteous fury.  
"You killed someone precious to me. You threaten my village and by extension, its inhabitants. I don't think I'll be pulling any punches." Minato growled, stooping down to check Kushina over, not taking his eyes off of the masked man.  
She was alive and conscious but barely. At this rate, she had, maybe an hour to live, and there was no healing the removal of a tailed beast bar sealing the beast back into her.

The enemy didn't even bother using his space-time Ninjutsu to teleport away and simply ran at high speeds through the forest.

Minato gave Kushina an apologetic look before launching a Hiraishin Kunai after his opponent and disappearing in a yellow flash.

He and the masked man engaged in a fierce battle in which Minato was forced to resort to the Hiraishin's second step to slam a Rasengan right into the masked man's back.  
During their battle, the man claimed to be Madara Uchiha, and his skill level was definitely high enough that his claim might have rung true if the original Madara hadn't died a century ago.  
Their battle raged on but using his speed and cunning, Minato was able to force the masked man to release the Kyuubi from his control.

He was about to land a killing blow when the man retreated, disappearing in that strange Jutsu.  
Minato was just about to go after him when the Kyuubi's earth shattering roar sounded out from the village.  
Minato's eyes widened and he used the Hiraishin to collect Kushina and his two children before appearing in the sky above Konohana.  
With his teeth, he ripped the flesh of his thumb, drawing his blood, with which he summoned the boss of the toads to fight alongside him, said toad dropping out of the sky and right on top of the Kyuubi, said beast having been forced just outside the village walls by the third Hokage and his own Summon, the monkey King; Emna.  
It took everything they had but finally they managed to subdue the monstrous beast.

But not without a cost, many good Ninja were dead, several citizens had been caught in the fight and many buildings were all but splinters.  
Kushina was on her last legs and Minato only knew of one seal that would be powerful enough to seal the Kyuubi away.  
Thus, it was with a heavy heart that he used the Hiraishin to transport he, Kushina, the children and the Kyuubi to yet another undisclosed location.  
Kushina erected a barrier and held the Kyuubi in place using her Chakra chains while Minato prepared for his final seal.  
Hiruzen had managed to catch up to them but could do nothing but watch as his successor began the ultimate sealing art, the greatest tailed beast in front of him, growling as it was forced to watch itself get sealed.

"FUINJUTSU: DEAD DEMON CONSUMING SEAL." Minato shouted to the heavens.

'_Minato Namikaze. You know the price of summoning me forth in such a manner as this. Are you prepared for the consequences of your actions?' _A rattling, chilly voice whispered into his ear.  
"I am, Shinigami-Sama. I wish to seal the Kyuubi into my children. Take the Yin half and place it within Sasuke, the black haired one, then place the Yang half into Naruto, the blonde haired one. After that, you may take my soul to do with as you wish."  
As he said this, the Kyuubi managed to get some leeway on its right paw and moved it to strike down the children before it could once again be sealed away.  
A yell, a scream and the pounding of feet against rock, blood threw itself into the air in an arc as both Kushina and Minato let the Kyuubi's claw pierce their bodies thus sparing the children that lay unaware upon a stone, seals appearing upon their stomachs as the Kyuubi was split in half, its dark side flowing into Sasuke, its light side flowing into Naruto.

"**CURSE YOU NAMIKAZE!" **The fox yelled as it disappeared from the battlefield.  
Hiruzen listened on as the two gave the children their last words, speaking their love, their advice, and when Kushina's life faded away, Minato's own wish that the children should be known as heroes before the Shinigami took his toll and Minato fell to the ground, his life flickering out like a candle.  
The barrier fell and Hiruzen and his Anbu rushed forth into the clearing as Kushina's Chakra chains melted away.  
Thus, the two Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune were born.

* * *

**Time Release: Art of the Timeskip!**

_Eight years later_

The festival of the fox was both a time of celebration and a time of mourning when the entire civilian population of Konohagakure drank away their sorrows alongside some of the Ninja.  
It was an especially bad day for two eight year old boys.  
The two were Naruto and Sasuke. Every year on this day, they were hunted down and hurt, kicked, beaten, stabbed, their bones broken and shattered as the whole town seemed to turn on them in a procession known only as 'Fox hunting.'  
Time had taken its toll on the boys as it does, and though both did not look their age due to malnourishment, they had, nonetheless grown.  
Naruto's Blonde hair was wild and spiky, his face innocent and boyish with wide blue eyes. Thin, fox like whisker markings had appeared on his face  
Sasuke's wild black hair had grown even longer than Naruto's and had taken the same shape as their father's. His electric blue eyes were deep and solemn.  
He two whisker marks on his face though his were thicker.  
Naruto was covered in his own blood, bruises and cuts covering him, his clothes burnt and torn.  
Sasuke was relatively untouched, the only blood on him being his brother's.  
For Naruto had, rather early on, learned that Sasuke's scars did not heal as quickly nor as thoroughly as his. Where Naruto could sleep for a night and recover from any injury with just that, Sasuke would have to go to hospital for days on end and would be in pain for every single one of them.  
So the blonde haired boy flung himself in front of every kick, punch and Jutsu, taking them instead of his brother.  
Sasuke for his part hated seeing his brother in pain. He hated seeing the tears run down his cheeks as he covered him from the painful barrage from those men who screamed 'Kill the demons!'  
Why do they hate us? Are we really murders? Do... Do we really deserve to die?  
These were the questions that ran through their heads as they were finally cornered, a Chunin smirking as he moulded his Chakra into a fireball Jutsu.

Naruto's screams filled the alley as the air glowed with the fire as the other hunters closed in, ready to torture the boys as they did every single year.

This was not the only dark thing to come from this night, for tonight was also the would be Uchiha coup-d'état.  
However, one woman had put a stop to these plans.  
She stood in formal Anbu position on top of a phone line, her Sharingan spinning wildly, watching as her little sister walked through the estate.

The only one she would spare.

Not her father, not her mother, not even her lover.  
She would spare her little sister.

The girl in question seemed to sense her presence so she moved again, disappearing in a body flicker, leaving the girl below with nothing to look at.  
Two more to die and it would be over.  
Mere seconds later, her mother and father, Oto and Fugaku Uchiha were dead at her feet, their blood forming a puddle.

And then the door opened, revealing her little sister, Satsuki Uchiha.  
"M-Mother... Father... Why Itachi?" The girl whispered, her eyes wide, reflecting the blood that was all that she could see.  
Itachi opened her eyes as her Sharingan changed, the Tomoe melting into a shuriken like shape.

"Because they fell to the curse." She said, looking into her little sister's eyes.  
"**Tsukoyomi!**" She spoke, thrusting her little sister into her own little world where she was forced to watch them all, the men, the women and the children, her mother and her father all dying over and over upon Itachi's blade.

Twenty four hours in her mind later she fell to her knees, her eyes wide.  
Itachi had to give her credit, she expected her to be weeping, begging for mercy.  
Itachi walked out, pulling her crow Anbu mask on.  
Soon she reached the street however she turned, surprised as she saw her little sister holding a kunai close to her chest, her hands shaking as she attempted to confront her elder sister.

Itachi held her mask of indifference, waiting for the attack to come.  
"Itachi, I... I have to stop you!" She said, tears starting to fall out of the young girl's eyes as she tried to force herself forward.

Itachi let out her best maniac's laugh that was surprisingly pretty damn good and spread her arms out as she let her Mangekyou loose again.  
"SATSUKI! If you want your revenge, don't fall for the curse, learn kinship, learn love. You will never defeat these eyes if you do not. Goodnight."  
Itachi disappeared from sight and Satsuki felt something impacting against her stomach so hard that she was incapacitated immediately.

Itachi walked off, heading into the alleyways when she came across a large group of citizens and some lower Ninja all crowded round something.  
"S*** ANBU! RUN!" They cried, disappearing in an instant like only scared civilians can.  
Itachi sighed at the sight of the retreating group then looked down at what they'd been crowding around.  
What she saw, almost made her throw up.  
The two Jinchūriki huddle into a corner, one shielding the other with his body that had been dyed red with his blood.  
She recognised them immediately having watched over the two every so often.

She inspected the boys closer and found that Naruto was barely conscious with Sasuke whimpering beneath him.

She reached out and touched Naruto only for her hand to come in contact with a hard surface.

She frowned and tore the back of his shirt open, to find a thin layer of wood pressed against the boy's skin with gashes running through it.  
She looked around and tried to find the only person who could possibly be responsible, however that man was nowhere to be found.

Confused, she decided to pick them up and do one final favour for the village.  
She used a Genjutsu to put them both to sleep and used a body flicker to take them to the Hokage's office.

She bowed in front of the Hokage, leaving the two on a sofa.

"Operation 'Village before the clan' is a success, lord Hokage. I take full responsibility and shall become a missing Nin for my crimes. Please take care of my little sister, and for Kami's sake, watch over these two better." She chided, pointing at the two Jinchūriki whom lay on the sofa, sleeping like only eight year olds could.  
"Goodbye Itachi, I will keep my promise." Hiruzen said, bowing his head to the Kunoichi.

Itachi smiled and disappeared, her black hair flowing as she body flickered away.

Hiruzen sighed and looked over at the children. He really did have to start looking after those two better.

* * *

_?_  
"**BRAT! YOU ARE DISGUSTINGLY WEAK! I CANNOT ALLOW MY CONTAINER TO BE SUCH A DISGRACE!**" A low, loud voice echoed through both of the Jinchūriki's minds as they slept.  
"**SO YOU BETTER USE THIS AND MAKE YOURSELF STRONG SO I DON'T HAVE TO BE INSIDE SOMETHING SO KAMI-DAMNED WEAK!**"  
A pair of giant furry paws appeared in their mind's eye, orange for Naruto, red-black for Sasuke.  
Slowly, they moved, shaping signs in a pattern, moulding Chakra until;

"**FOX STYLE: ART OF THE FOXFIRE!**"**  
**A large fox made of pure orange fire formed from nothing and ran towards them, its jaw open showing teeth made of pure fire, sharp as knives, straight at their minds eye and their world was plunged into fire until they both woke up at the same instant with a yell.  
Hiruzen had been battling epically with his long time nemesis; Paper work when a sudden yell made him knock ink over the papers.

The poor old man wept anime tears for his lost work before turning attention to the boys.

A quick look told him everything he needed to know.

They were healed but messy and in need of a good bath.  
"Hello Naruto, Sasuke."  
"GRAMPA HOKAGE!" Naruto smiled, running, jumping and hugging him with all his might.  
Sasuke was slightly more reserved and sat in the audience seat, waiting for attention like the good little boy he was, though with a massive fox grin on his face.  
The Hokage was like a grandfather to them, sneaking them sweets and taking them to Ichiraku Ramen whenever he could.  
He was also the kindest man they knew, besides Iruka.  
Naruto disappeared in a blur of orange and sat next to his brother, grinning twice as wide.  
"Can you two ever forgive me for my failings? I wish there was some way I could protect you." Hiruzen sighed, creating a shadow clone to clean up the mess he'd made.

"Ne? Are you why everyone hates us Hokage-Jiji?" Naruto asked, afraid that the only person he loved besides his brother would be the one to blame for what the villages did.  
"No, while I feel to blame for your pain, I am not the cause. I just wish there was more I could do to stop this." Hiruzen sighed.  
"Well then stop saying stuff like that Hokage-Sama. You haven't hurt us and we don't blame you." Sasuke said. The boy smiled as wide as his brother now, before scratching his whisker markings.  
"Well, is there anything I could do to help you at all?" Hiruzen said, looking down at them.  
Sasuke shook his head however Naruto piped up.  
"We're having trouble doing academy Jutsu. We're only learning the clone at the moment but no matter what we do, it doesn't work." Naruto asked.  
Sasuke gave him a disappointed look, as if he shouldn't ask for help.

"Show me how you do it then." Hokage asked, gesturing to the two.  
The boys signed flawlessly, moulding their Chakra perfectly but in the end, the clones just came out looking like corpses.  
Hiruzen's eyes widened immediately. Their problem was their Chakra, they both had way too much Chakra and they would overload the academy level Jutsu in but a moment. From this, the Hokage deduced that they would be incapable of performing any D rank Ninjutsu and at least half of the C rank Ninjutsu available.  
"I think I may have a solution to your problem with the clones." Hiruzen smiled, picking a certain scroll from under his desk.  
It wouldn't solve all of their problems but damned if he couldn't give them something to help them on their way.

* * *

**Time Release: Art of the Timeskip!**

_Three years, several months later_

Despite all of the Hokage's advice and learning a certain Jutsu, the two boys had yet to pass the Academy, due to their abysmal overall grades.  
They vented themselves in the only way pre-teen boys could; pranks.  
This precise day, they had decided to paint the Hokage monument, after all, the monument was way too dull and serious for its own good.  
One good painting session, a good shouting at from Iruka and one clean up session later the two sat in Ichiraku Ramen with Iruka between them, the adult having paid, unwisely, for the meals of the two boys.

Naruto, as always, asked to wear Iruka's headband only to be put down while Sasuke watched on, laughing.

Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

The academy was a strange place full of strange children. Thus was to be expected from a ninja village.

Their class was full of clan heirs and civilian children alike however had very few nondescript children.  
Naruto and Sasuke had, for once, arrived on time. A quick glance around the classroom and they recognised many of their classmates and as per usual, the only seats open were next to Satsuki Uchiha.  
Sasuke sat down on the end of the table but tried to edge closer to the girl, when, as per usual, Naruto obliviously plopped down between them obliviously.  
Sasuke and Satsuki had been friends for a long time, almost three years now, unbeknownst to Naruto (somehow.)

The friendship had begun one day after a long academy session. The two brothers were walking and talking, mostly about pranks and ramen when they saw the Uchiha girl alone on the pier. Naruto whom had accepted the girl as his rival crossed his arms and carried on, however Sasuke saw deeper, almost feeling the loneliness exuding from her.  
Thus, he made an excuse to his brother and hid in the tree line, waiting until Naruto was out of earshot.  
Once full stealth mode had been accomplished, Sasuke went down onto the pier and sat down next to the girl.  
She looked at him in surprise then frowned and looked back down at the water, Her long and straight black hair covering her face slightly. She was wearing standard Uchiha dress, black and dark blues with the Uchiha fan on the back.  
"What do you want?" She asked sullenly.  
"I don't know, a chat? Maybe. I could see from a mile away that you needed someone to talk to." Sasuke said, giving her a slight smile, his blue eyes reflecting the water below.  
"... You wouldn't understand..." She said, her shoulders slumping slightly.  
"We can only try. Hell, I might even be able to understand you." He laughed.  
Satsuki looked up at him, surveying him with her deep black eyes and then sighed. What the hell, she might as well, if only to get him to go away.  
"It was just a few nights ago. The Uchiha massacre... I came home from the academy, running home to see my mum and my dad and my big sister but something was wrong, I could tell, just by the air and the atmosphere, something was horribly off. I was a little spooked by this, I'll admit to that, so I sped home.

I heard talking in my parents' room so I went there and that's when I saw... My... My big sister was standing over their dead bodies, blood dripping off of her sword.  
She... She trapped me in a Genjutsu and made me watch her killing them all, over and over until I keeled over.  
I chased after her, kunai in hand but she was able to knock me out without even blinking... I was..."  
"Too weak to protect them... Right?" Sasuke said, cutting her off at the end.  
She looked up at him in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Seems I understand a little better than you expected." Sasuke said, looking into the lake. After a few moments of silence, Sasuke spoke.  
"Alright, I've decided." He said.  
"Hn?" Satsuki let out.  
"I'm making you my friend." He said, grinning widely.  
Satsuki looked at him in shock, taking the information in slowly.  
"And since you are now my friend, I'm going to show you a secret that only brother and Hokage-Sama know." He grinned wider.  
"Secret? What secret?" Satsuki asked, managing to catch up with his train of speech.  
He turned his head so that they were both looking each other.  
Then his eyes changed, becoming red with a black pupil and three black tomoe in a pattern in the iris.  
"Your eyes! You have the Sharingan." She cried.  
"Yeah, my real last name? It's Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you." He said smiling.

From that day on, they had become close friends, due to their joint love of tomatoes and will to become stronger.  
And Naruto hadn't noticed a thing.

The brothers focused the moment Iruka came into the room, neither wanting to be on the receiving end of 'Big-Head-No-Jutsu.'

For today was the academy exam where, if they passed, they would get to become Genin, something that both Naruto and Sasuke desperately wanted to be.

Papers were passed out and for an hour, everyone was silent as they went over the tests.  
Once that was done, then came the physical exam.  
They were called forth alphabetically, meaning that the brothers were always the last to be called for everything. It seemed almost deliberate.  
Then again, their last names were listed only a 'U.' So it might just be a coincidence.  
"Could both Naruto and Sasuke U. Come in now please." The examiner called.  
A mutter flew around the room. Everyone was called in on their own, not together.  
Even other siblings hadn't been called in together so what was this all of a sudden?  
Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged, walking into the exam hall.  
As per instructed, they hit the targets with shuriken and kunai then showed off their Taijutsu form.  
"Hmmm, okay, one transformation, one substitution and three clones each." Their secondary sensei; Mizuki spoke.

Naruto went first, using the transformation technique to become Mizuki, only he'd made his nose look like Pinocchio's.  
Sasuke mimicked his movements and transformed into the third examiner.  
His transformation was almost exactly perfect however he managed to turn his eyebrows bright pink.  
There was then a popping sound and the two were both suddenly replaced by logs.  
"Shadow-Clone-No-Jutsu!" They both shouted simultaneously.  
Suddenly there were four Naruto's and four Sasuke's, all grinning widely in front of the judges.

Iruka noted something down and then folded his hands.  
"Would either of you like to show us any extra Jutsu for extra credit?" He said, eyeing the brothers.  
The two looked at each other, exchanging an entire conversation within a single glance.  
Sasuke rose his hand.  
"We would both like to show a Jutsu, however it is dangerous at best." He said.  
Iruka nodded and placed a paper seal on the desk.  
Instantly a thin see-through barrier formed between the examiners and the boys.  
Just to be safe, the two faced away from the teachers.  
They began to go through the signs, moulding Chakra as each one passed. From ox to bird to lion, finishing in a sign that Iruka only just recognised as being 'fox.'  
"FOX STYLE: FOXFIRE JUTSU!" The brothers shouted.  
Instantly a fiery aura burnt around them, siphoning into two small fox shaped masses of pure fire.  
The examiners watched in shock as the two foxes leapt at the equipment on the other side of the room, slamming their ethereal bodies against the dummies, instantly setting them alight in an explosion of flames.  
The boys turned around grinning, shadowed by the undying flames behind them.  
Iruka's eyes were wide as plates and his jaw had hit the desk.  
Mizuki was shaking with badly suppressed rage.  
The third examiner looked on with half awe and half fear.  
Iruka recovered first and smiled at the boys.  
"Well done you two, you passed, though I must add, only just. Work hard and I'm sure you can both can become great Ninja of the leaf." Iruka smiled, passing them both a leaf headband.  
The two boys smiled happily, taking the headbands and running back to the classroom to lord it over those whom had said they would never pass.  
The third examiner spoke up, gesturing to the pile of ash, the moment that the two left the room.  
"That equipment... We did put seals on them to absorb fire Jutsu, right?" He said.  
Iruka nodded, looking at the charred remains of all the little wooden logs and props they'd set up for scenery.  
"I've been saying it for a while now but those two... They are definitely going to Shinobi to look out for." He said, trying to hide a brotherly smile.  
"I'm sorry to drop out on you guys but I have to go sort out some business. Super secret Chunin stuff, you know?" Mizuki said, his forced laugh sounding pretty damn realistic.  
"We get it, it's important. See you Mizuki." The third examiner said, giving the retreating figure a mock conspiratorial wink.

Mizuki smiled and then body flickered away, his smile disappearing instantly.  
'Damn those demon brats to hell, they ruined my plan. Cheh, well, it seems it's time for plan B...'

Naruto and Sasuke sat watching all the other children disappear with their parents.  
It was a bit disheartening but they were happy to have passed the exam.  
After a not so brief visit to Ichiraku Ramen and a quick training session, they returned to the apartment.  
Sasuke and Naruto lived together and slept in the same room, sometimes even in the same bed when it got really cold.  
Sasuke somehow managed to keep the place clean through Naruto's inherent messiness. Just this morning he'd caught Naruto in the midst of opening a spoilt bottle of milk.  
How the blonde would survive without him, he'd never know.  
Once they were fed, watered and entertained, the two went to sleep, dreaming of what life as a Ninja would be like.  
They wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

* * *

Glass shatters.  
A white haired man in Chunin dress, carrying a large fuma shuriken and a large scroll rolls into the room.  
Two whisker marked boys are asleep next to each other, snoring peacefully.  
He grabs them too then disappears into the night, carrying them under his arms.  
He reaches the forest but stops with a yelp as both children sink their teeth into him.  
They fall as he drops them in surprise, growling as they roll and come up standing.  
He smirks and grabs the giant shuriken on his back, flinging it at them.  
Naruto manages to dodge it but Sasuke is pinned against a tree, the blade cutting against his throat. Naruto yells, turning to check on his brother.  
In the brief moment of distraction, he is knocked back by Mizuki, cutting himself against the blade.  
Mizuki watches, his pupils constricting violently as demonic Chakra seeps out of the boys' wounds to heal them.  
"I knew it... I knew... You both really are... the reincarnation of the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune... I must... Your very existence is an abomination, a sin... I will... Destroy you." He says, pulling a kunai from his pocket.  
With the fast movements of a Chunin, he launches it straight past Naruto, causing a line of blood to appear on his cheek.  
The blade slices deep through a whisker marking on Sasuke's cheek causing him immense pain, making him scream out loud.  
A shadow passes across Naruto's face and he lets out an animalistic growl.  
"You hurt my brother... I'LL KILL YOU!" He screams, slamming his hands against the ground charged with Chakra.  
Mizuki smirks; what can a child ever possibly do to him?  
His smirk disappears immediately as a spire of wood slices out of the ground, impaling him straight through with no resistance, his blood, guts and even some grey matter showering the area.  
"Demons..." He manages to whisper, "You're both... Demons."  
The light in his eyes fades away, leaving only the grim image of his body impaled on a large wooden stake.  
Naruto falls down, his body exhausted of Chakra, falling into the blissful land of unconsciousness.  
Sasuke stands shaking, unable to move or react, half due to the giant shuriken pinning him to a tree, half due to other reasons.

Iruka ran at full speed which, with him being a Ninja was pretty damn fast.  
He had found the window to Naruto and Sasuke's house shattered and the boys missing.  
He had an unnatural sixth sense for where those boys were and was following the twisting feeling in his gut.  
Soon, he walked onto the clearing and was met with a horrible sight.  
The reported thief; Mizuki was impaled on a wooden stake, his internal workings scattered all over.  
Naruto was nearby, collapsed on the forest floor, suffering from Chakra exhaustion.  
Sasuke was conscious but hyperventilating, twitching, pinned to a tree by the large fuma shuriken that Mizuki always kept with him.  
Iruka ran over and extracted the shuriken only for the boy to faint into his arms, tears streaming down his face.

He brought him close the picked up Naruto and, as an after-thought, the scroll of forbidden techniques.  
The Hokage was going to have a heart attack when he found out about this.

* * *

**Author's notes;  
**

**Thus ends chapter one. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Don't worry, I'll continue on with A New Leaf and all of my Dragon Ball stories. I've just hit something of a writer's block with them so they'll be up and humming once I've kicked myself in the backside on that one.**

**Not really sure where I'll take this, I may end up putting it up for adoption or something. I'll try and give it a satisfactory ending though, I like to do that.**

**As for what you can expect from me new stories wise, I am currently planning a Naruto / Ōkami crossover called;**

**_Amaterasu of the Ink Release_**

**If you've never played Ōkami, I definitely recommend it to anyone who owns a Wii or a PS2 and likes Japanese mythology.**

**Either that or go watch Chugaaconroy's lets play of it. (Other awesome YouTube lets players are available.)**

**Anyhow, please do all your glorious reviewing stuff so that I may live and continue writing for you.**  
**See you next time.**  
**~Umbra Gami**


End file.
